The Mysterious Twin
by BlueFang912
Summary: Twilight has vanished. Golden Shine knows something that no one else knows. She's Twilights twin, and she knows its important to tell her new friends. StarSwirl Abearded stated that there will be a twin of a princess that has the same abilities as the other, and Golden KNOWS its her. But what does it matter? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**I do not own these characters. The only one I own is Golden Shine. She is made of my imagination.**

**Golden Shine- An Aqua colored female pony. Purple and hair pink streaks in her light green hair.**

* * *

** Apple Jack**

_She's gone. Disappeared. Where did she go? I mean, its not like... but where?_

_ Twilight couldn't have...died? No, I can't think like that. Its to hard. _

"Sugar Cube, do you know what she was doing before she disappeared?" I asked Spike. After_ her _evaporation, Spike had turned to gems to relieve stress. He had grow very large around the middle, and didn't talk much.

"She was scolding me. I had.. well... um..." Spike looked at the floor

" Well um what!" I snapped. I was to angry to deal with this.

"It's been half a year since she left! How am I supposed to remember?!" He yelled. "I had stolen a gem from the Trade Ya trade center," Red shame covered his face. "She went to the Ever Free forest... I told her that the pony running the stand was in there."

* * *

** Golden Shine**

I never REALLY knew Twilight Sparkle.

I knew she was a princess and had an Element of Harmony, our one mean of defense.

I also knew she brought it with her when she left. I don't think anyone knows.

She looked a bit like me. More like I looked a bit like her.

Same color streaks in my hair. Almost the same cutie-mark. A star shape, but instead its a creamy golden color. I don't want_ anyone_ to know.

I cover it up with an easel. Painted it myself.

No one knows that I'm her twin, either.

_I guess everyone has a secret to keep._

* * *

_ "_Hey y'all. Hold on to your hooves, but we need to do somethin' 'bout this... 'natural' disappearence." Apple Jack annouced to Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie and Golden Shine. Golden had started following them around a while ago.

"What do you mean, Apple Jack? She's gone. We can't do anything about it." Rainbow Dash frowned.

"You know exactly what I mean. Lets go into the Forest, right NOW. We are going to find her, if its the last thing we DO!"

**I know that was short. I don't write long. Its just an intro.**

**Let me know your opinion!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone (Comment or not) for reading!**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

"Darling, we've waited at _least_ six moons. She's gone... for sure..." Rarity glanced to the ground.

" I don't give hootin' 'bout six moons. I wanna find her, dead or alive!" Apple Jack's accent lathered her words.

All of the sudden, a gust of wind swept a small butterfly that Flutter Shy was holding. Along with some clusters of grass and leaves, the ornage and black butterfly shot up in the air and twirled, continuing to fly away.

"I'm sorry girls, but I don't think I can travel with you. The animals of Equestria need care takers," Flutter Shy whispered. She turned around and ran after the beautiful butterfly.

"Well leave tomorrow at sunrise," Apple Jack answered, turning back to the group.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Apple Jack, what _possibly_ made you drag me into this?" Rarity whined. "I should be sitting at home, eating cucumber sandwiches!"

" Rarity, we've been in the forest for a hour, now. It's not all that bad." Apple Jack snickered.

"What in Equestria?!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"They're simple really," Rarity answered. "The sandwiches are simply _divine!_"

"Not that, silly!" Pinkie Pie answered. She pointed to the abnormally large rock standing in their path, about 100 ponies away. She turned around, and slowly walked away.

Everyone watched her walk away, not one pony questioned her. Golden Shine turned toward Apple Jack, questioningly. AJ shrugged. Golden Shine turned around, her aqua hair swishing across her shoulders.

The group continued to walk, stopping ever now and then to call Pinkie's name. AJ reminded them that the rock, even though somewhat far away still, would cause many problems. The rock now looked more like a lump of coal or cow manure.

Then, they heard a shriek.

**Short, right? Don't worry, I know. I do short chapters.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy this! Please make sure to review!**

Everypony whipped around.

"Pinkie Pie? Are you okay?" Rainbow Dash called.

" I'm fine! I just discovered the most party-pony-riffic flower!" Pinkie Pie yelled across the bushes. Everypony ran towards her voice.

"Where are you ponies going?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"What?" Rainbow Dash turned around. Pinkie Pie was standing there, smiling.

"Silly geese!" Pinkie beamed.

"But... what?!" Rainbow Dash hovered, hooves extended. Serious confusion covered her face. She turned to AJ.

"That's just Pinkie Pie," AJ shrugged. They continued walking until they reached the boulder.

"Rainbow Dash, do you think you could fly up high to see if we can do a different route?" Golden Shine asked. Dash nodded, and shot up to the sky. Everypony waited impatiently. "See anything?" Golden asked. Dash lowered to the ground.

"There is a different route, but we have to retrace our hoof prints," She pointed to where they had come from. "I think it's the only way, I couldn't see another path. So I guess we have to head back." She started to trot the way she pointed.

"Are you sure, sugar cube?" Apple Jack questioned.

"I'm 89% sure." Dash nodded.

"What about the other 11%?" Golden Shine asked.

"That percent was spent on _frosting_!" Pinkie Pie giggled. Everypony turned toward her, with entirely blank faces. "What?" she asked, clearly confused on why they didn't know what she was saying. "You silly gooses!" she smiled.

Again, everyone turned. Rarity shook her head.

* * *

**Hey, I know this way a bit shorter than usual, but since I did a chapter earlier today, I just wanted to put a super short one out.**

**Please review and/or follow!**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The line in italics (below) is a direct line from a MLP episode. Who ever describes the plot of the episode that the line is from wins a shout out!**

* * *

They continued walking.

As the day leaked into night, the consistant heat that hadn't left was **_sapping their energy, each step becoming slower and slower._**

"Twilight was tellin' meh about this book er she was reading. It was about an Earth pony stuck in a 'quake in this forest. The rocks blocked her path so she couldn't walk out, she was an Earth Pony." Apple Jack said.

"Did she make it out?" Dash asked.

"Obviously, little goose! How could she have written it?" Pinkie giggled. Dash turned to AJ.

"True. She _did_ write it." She replied.

* * *

"I think we should camp here for the night." Golden Shine declared.

"Have you ever been to Pony Ville? Everyone knows that the forest is the most dangerous place to be," Dash answered, laughing. "Where _are_ you from, anyway?"

"Your not from," Pinkie Pie ran up to Golden Shine and stuck her eye in her face, accusingly. Her breath smelled of cupcakes, oddly. "-Fillydelphia, are you?!"

"Er, um- no what? Is that a bad thing?" Golden asked.

"No, not usually." Pinkie stepped back, smiled and trotted off.

"I'm_ really_ from Canterlot." GS answered.

"Like Twilight..." AJ whispered. "Anyway, about camping here. Someone has to keep watch. I will,"

"Ok, silly kittens," Pinkie Pie whispered, gleefully. She flopped over and immediately snored.

"She's totally Pinkie Pie today," Rainbow Dash shook her head.

* * *

**Golden Shine- Early morning.**

_ Do you think she knows?_

_ No, that's not possible. I haven't said anything. _

_ Or have I?_

_ If they found out I would be forced to take her place._

_ Right? I think so. I have the same cutie mark. I'm good with magic. I think? Maybe its just supposed to represent magic, not the element. I have no interest of wearing a crown and waving to people. I have no interest in 'spreading friendship' with ponies._

_ I'm independent. I don't need any pony, except these six. Er, uh, five. I can handle Equestria!_

_ Pfft, no I can't. I don't want to send a message to Celestia every. Single. Day. Especially about other ponies. I'm fine._

_ And selfish. Or is it sel-fish? I don't know and don't care. Wow, I'm not Twilight at _all_. Perfect, makes me an even worse sister. Or princess._

* * *

**Rarity- Mid day.**

_ I haven't had a thing to eat all day! It's horrible, really. Apple Jack ate bark. Can you believe it, fashionable self? Of course I refused it. Pinkie Pie popped her party cannon out of no-where and threw a bark party. We just smiled and nicely refused, of course with Canterlot manners._

_ I cannot believe that Golden Shine is from Canterlot! I must act proper around her, you never know what Canterlot ponies are up to. Working for Celestia, Working for an institute. All those things._

_ I wonder if she ever saw Twilight before she moved..?_

* * *

_**An old Journal Entry by Twilight.**_

I have never liked Golden Shine. She was self centered, and had a very... hmm... 'open mouth'. Often dishonest. I properly disowned her as a sister years ago, large fight, yelling, random outbursts of magic...and me moving out.

I have to go journal, Spike said something about the EverFree forest. I'll be back within the hour. I'll write later.

* * *

**There was a 'longer' chapter for you readers :) Please review!**

**PM me answers to question at the top, DO NOT review with the answers. Its a hard question, so don't worry if you don't get it.**

**There were some copying problems, so if there are random repeats of parts, sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Apple Jack shot up off the ground. _I fell asleep on the job! _She gasped. As she looked around, at least twenty eyes were staring at her. _Holy Zap apples! I have to wake Twilight! _She turned around. Then she remembered. _We're trying to find her, but what if we can't? Who will take her place? Or will be be stuck... _It started to rain, trickling and then pouring. She looked at the other ponies. Something wasn't right. Golden's flank was dripping with.. paint? _What? _

AJ crept forward. She didn't want to wake anyone, they were under a tree. All the rain they felt was a tickle. Pinkie stirred in her sleep.

"Frosting..cookies...parties.." Pinkie whispered. AJ continued to creep forward. She made it to Golden. She looked at her side. It was dripping.. but it wasn't just dripping rain. It was dripping paint. The paintbrush on her flank was smeared. and the easel wasn't there. In it's place was a... Apple Jack gasped. It was Twilight's element! Well, it wasn't. It was a golden color instead. But... how?

"What are you doing?" Golden Shine jumped. "What are you doing?!" She repeated.

"I was just a 'lookin at your cutie mark, which just so happens to be _fake_!" AJ answered. "Why is your cutie mark the 'zact same as Twilight's?" Every other pony awoke with a start.

"Because, um..er.." Golden mumbled. "I'm her twin sister?"

* * *

"What?!" Pinkie yelled. "You ate all the cupcakes?!"

"That's not what she said, Pinkie! She said she's realated to Twilight! Do you know what this means?"

"That we should have a _party_!" Pinkie smiled. She popped out her Party Cannon.

"No, Pinkie Pie. If she's a twin, has a similar cutie mark, _she_ could be the next Twilight!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Hold you hooves, Dash. We have to find Twilight first." AJ concluded.

"I say we head back. We didn't search until six months after she left. No one knows where she is." Rarity replied.

"I don't like it here, anyway." Pinkie said, plainly.

"Nor do I." Rarity agreed.

"We have to be loyal to her. If you where missing, we'd go to find _you_." Dash answered, pointing to Rarity.

"I agreed, gals. We should stay." AJ agreed with Dash.

"Well I'm not coming either," Golden Shine butted in. "We aren't going to find her, anyway." With that, Rarity and Golden Shine walked towards Pony Ville. Pinkie Pie bouncing behind them.

* * *

"Great. Well now we _have_ to head back." AJ said gloomily. "We can't find her without them. We'll need all the elements possible if we run into some swamp crazed varmin. C'mon Dash. Lets go." Apple Jack grabbed Dash's wing so she couldn't fly.

"We have to find her! Let go of my wing!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"No, Dash! If I leave you here to find her yourself, you'll die or get caught or somethin' crazy like that. C'mon."

* * *

**Again, a bit short.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm unsure if the story will end. It is hard for me to write and to time consuming. Please review and tell me if you agree or what you suggest.


End file.
